


Little Stars

by AdrianWilde



Series: Little Life [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Park Jimin (BTS), Age Play Little Song Mingi, Age Regression/De-Aging, Jealousy, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianWilde/pseuds/AdrianWilde
Summary: Jin is in desperate need of a babysitter for Jimin and luckily Seonghwa is willing to help him out.But not all of Ateez´ Littles are comfortable with their new playmate…
Series: Little Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817269
Comments: 27
Kudos: 246





	1. The call

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely readers,
> 
> Thank you so so much for the amazing feedback on the first part. I really enjoyed your comments and the Kudos also made me very happy!  
> I only planned one chapter for the playdate, but because there are still so many ideas left, that I still want to include, it will be split in two shorter parts.  
> I wish you all the best and hope you like it.  
> <3

„Jimina?“ Jin frowned at his watch.

Indecisively he stared at his bandmates bedroom-door, when no answer was forthcoming.

Jin and Jimin where the only ones left in the dorm. The whole group had individual schedules today and they had been the lucky ones, who were gifted with a few more hours of sleep. Despite that Jin felt like he needed two full days of sleep, considering the stress of the last week. Comeback-time had not allowed them to see much of their beds, as always.

“Jiminie? Are you okay?” the eldest BTS member waited another second and then declared “I am coming in on the count of ten.”

He needed to be in the studio to record his new song in less than 45 minutes and Jimin had declared that they should drive together yesterday… He was not the biggest fan of the traffic in downtown Seoul.

Jin had reached “10” and opened the door to peer into the dark bedroom. Was Jimin really still asleep? Being this tardy was not usual for his dongsaeng.

With an irritated sigh he strode over to the bed – determined to chew out the lump under the sheets.

Showing no mercy, he ripped the blanket off Jimin.

A little squeak could be heard, before the younger boy turned around to blink up at his Hyung with bleary eyes. Jin had to shove aside his urge to coo, because Jimin looked unbelievable squishy with his bedhead and the pillow-crease imprinted on his cheek. Instead he opened his mouth to deliver the prepared rant.

But in that moment Jimin lifted a little fist to his eyes, rubbed them cutely, fixed his glassy gaze on Jin and asked “Appa?”.

Jin froze.

Slowly he sat down on the side of the bed and his dongsaeng instantly robbed over to climb into his lap. Jimin yawned unashamedly in the crook of Jins neck and whined in a high pitched voice “So sleepy, Appa.”

Automatically Jin put his arms around the Little to steady him. Gently he put a finger under Jimins chin and angled his face up to get a better look.

His heart squeezed in sympathy, when he took in the dark circles under Jimins eyes. Jimins hollow cheeks hinted that he did skip a few meals in the last month and the faraway look in his eyes confirmed that he was deep in little space.

Jin sighed for the second time in under five minutes and sent a glare towards the ceiling, cursing the god of timing.

Jimin was so much in control of his Little-side, that an involuntary slip only ever occurred if he had denied himself for far too long. And really, Jin could not remember the last time Chimmy had come out to play. Instantly Jin felt guilty. Of course it was mainly Jimins responsibility to monitor his own state of mind, but as the oldest and main caregiver Jin always tried to keep an eye on his hard working dongsaengs.

Chimmy had obviously chased away the last tendrils of sleep and now entertained himself with ripping on Jin´s necklaces to make them tinkle prettily. Jin knew, he had to make a plan… not only to keep himself from being strangled by his baby, but mainly, because he had to meet a very important oversees producer in 40 minutes, who could not see Jimin in little-space.

Jin had to suppress a curse. He already knew, that none of his members were available to babysit.

The easy things first… “Come, angel, let´s get some breakfast into you.”

“Fruity Loopy” Jimin demanded enthusiastically.

Normally such an unhealthy breakfast would just be allowed by Namjoon or possibly Jungkook, but because Jin really had no time and still needed to find a solution to the babysitting-problem, he would make an exception.

The caretaker tried putting his Little on the floor, but Jimin was having none of it. Like a Boa Constrictor he wrapped his arms and legs around Jin and innocently looked up at him from under long lashes. “Brat” Jin grinned and carried his precious load to the kitchen. Chim just smiled triumphantly.

15 minutes later found Jimin dividing his cereal fairly between his mouth and his pyjamas, while Jin hung up the phone for the 7th time with a “Of course I understand, that you do not have time, Jackson. You don´t have to apologize. I will surely find somebody else. Yes, I am sure, Namjoonie still likes you.”

Absentmindedly he saved another spoonful from landing on the table and directed the food into Jimins mouth.

“Appa” the Little complained with a full mouth “Boooring!”

“Chewing, angel” Jin admonished while scrolling through his phone “Be a darling and let appa make one last call.”

Jimin grumbled indignantly and let the next spoonful miss his mouth on purpose.

Jin meanwhile stared at the end of his contact-list and felt himself starting to panic. There had to be someone he could trust with his baby for a few hours! He started to scroll up again, searching frantically, but all his usual contacts had already been called or were out of the country. He was nearly at the point, that he thought he should just cancel the recording-session, he had looked forward to since weeks, when his eyes fell on a relatively new contact.

_Ateez-Seonghwa_

Could he really? Jin glanced at Jimin, who was currently stirring the leftover milk with an earnest expression, while reciting a self-made spell.

Jin could never bring himself to force his angle out of headspace.

The caregiver indulged in a third deep sigh and pressed down on the call-button.

***

Seonghwa made the sound of propellers, while “flying” a fork full of scrambled eggs into Mingis mouth. “Helicopter ready for landing” he warned in a silly voice – but it was worth it, seeing his little (relatively speaking) pumpkin munching excitedly, clapping his hands.

“Mama, Mama” somebody was insistently tugging on his sleeve “Your phone is disturbing my concentration!”

Seonghwa put the fork back on the plate to look at his second Little of the day.

Wooyoung was holding out his vibrating phone with an exasperated frown on his face.

Normally Seonghwa would have had quite some questions in such a situation: Firstly, what could somebody in the head-space of a four year old be concentrating on, that was so important. Secondly, why was most of his phone green instead of silver and lastly, when had Wooyoung turned into an Oger-Baby?

But as things stood, the only information he could concentrate on, was that his screen was flashing the words “incoming call – Kim Seokjin.”

The eldest Ateez member felt his heart leap in his chest. He tried to remember what he could have done to warrant a call from his sunbaenim.

“Mama!” Wooyoungs voice reached undiscovered hights “Art has a time-limit!”

“What are you on about?” Seonghwa asked his Little distractedly, while reaching for the phone like it could explode.

He got up from the table and ruffled Mingis hair “Stay right like that for a second, pumpkin. Mama has to take this.”

On shaking legs, Seonghwa stepped out of the kitchen. He was half sure, that Jin-sunbaenim would tell him that he made a wrong call and why Seonghwa thought, a worm like him had the right to have the BTS-members numbers saved in his phone… Not that Jin had done anything to warrant such self-sabotaging thoughts.

The vocalist took a deep breath before he dared to take the call and press the newly coloured phone to his face.

“Good morning, Park Seonghwa here.”

“Seonghwa-ssi!” a famous voice answered immediately “ It´s Jin from BTS. I hope I am not disturbing you?”

“Äh.. yes, sunbaenim” Seonghwa stuttered “..I mean no, you are not a disturbance. Of course not!”

There was an awkward pause on the other side and Ateez´ eldest silently hid his face behind his free hand – unknowingly getting green paint all over his cheek.

“Uh. That´s good. Thank you” Jin continued “I know my call has to be a bit surprising, because until now our leaders were the only ones communicating, but I found myself in quite the predicament.”

There was another pause, but this time it seemed, as if Jin was trying to gather the will to speak.

“It is terrible inconsiderate of me to ask this of you… And you are really my last resort, or I would not plead for such a big favour… But I really have nobody else… And there is this producer from oversees…”

Seonghwa was staring at his phone in confusion. Was his sunbaenim rambling? Should that not be his job?

Finally Jin managed to come to the point “Jimin regressed involuntarily and I really am in need for somebody to look after him. Only for a few hours… I know, it is a lot to ask of you, but I can´t trust him with anybody else.”

Seonghwa let out an audible breath in relief and dared to interrupt his sunbaenims rant softly.

“You called at a perfect time, sunbaenim. Yeosangs therapist suggested, that we should set a schedule for `regressing-days`, so our members can train to regress voluntary. Today is exactly such a day. I will be home as a caregiver the whole time. At the moment Sangie, Mingi and Wooyoung are regressed and the others plan to join in the afternoon. I will of course watch over Jimin-sunbaenim. I am really honoured that you would even consider me.”

“Oh god. Thank you, Thank you!” Jin sounded alleviated.

“It really is no problem” Seonghwa assured his elder “I will send you our address.”

“You are my saviour!” Jin started, but then stopped Seonghwa from ending the call “Wait. You already have three Littles with you? I really can´t demand from you to look after a fourth.”

Now Seonghwa had to chuckle “I doubt Jimin-sunbaenim is nearly as taxing as San and Wooyoung in one room.”

Jin coughed a little “Uh. I am not so sure about that, but nonetheless... I will be there in half an hour.”

Seonghwa lowered his phone, trying to determine if he had really not dreamt that call.

After a second he sprang into action in a panic. Jin and Jimin-sunbaenim would visit their inadequate flat in half an hour. When was the last time he cleaned the bathroom? Hopefully Yeosang and Wooyoung had not destroyed the living room since breakfast. And apropos breakfast – he still had to get Mingi ready!

Ateez´ eldest nearly fell over his own feet trying to reach the kitchen, determined to first feed his waiting Little.

In the entryway he halted suddenly to stare incredulously at Mingi.

“Oh pumpkin” he shied “When I said, `stay like that`, it was not meant literally.”

Mingi just continued sitting on his place at the kitchen-table, hands in his lap and mouth wide open, waiting for the next Egg-helicopter to land.

“But Mama” he explained patiently “When there is a lot of sky-traffic, you have to be ready for landing all the time!”

Considering all he still needed to do, Seonghwa decided it was better not to argue that point and went back to feeding his little airport.

After two bites Mingi interrupted his breakfast again to put a hand on his Mamas face.

“This colour is really all wrong, Mama” he declared earnestly “If you want to play pretend, you should play Toothless. And he is black, not green.”

Confused Seonghwa searched his own reflection in the surface of the fridge.

“JUNG WOOYOUNG!”

***

Meanwhile Jin was swooping Jimin up in his arms in joy.

“What do you think of a playdate, Jiminie?” he asked his Little happily.

Instantly Jimin forgot his magic-game and his eyes started to shine.

“Sangie?” he asked excitedly.

Since their meeting at MAMA there had been no opportunity for the boys to meet again, but BTS´ only Little had begged his caretakers for a playdate relentlessly.

“Yes, you will be staying with Sangie and his brothers and Mama to have fun. But Appa will have to leave you alone with them for a few hours. Do you think you will be ok with that, Angel?”

Jimin just looked at his caretaker with empty eyes, before he bolted from the room, screeching “Pretty clothes, pretty clothes.”

Slightly offended Jin followed, muttering to himself “No, Appa, please don´t leave. I love you so much…”

***

“Yeosang, love, you are really not helping Mama at the moment.” Seonghwa threw over his shoulder while kneeling next to the bathtub to scrub green paint from Wooyoungs skin “Could you please go play with Mingi in the living room.”

But his little prince was having none of it. Yeosang sat on the toilet glowering at Wooyoung and clutching the toys Jimin had gifted him to his chest.

“No” the usually well-behaved Little protested “Mingi is too little to play with. And I want Youngi to promise!”

“I will not” Wooyoung shook his head vehemently “Youngi is allowed to play with Chimmy too. Tell him Mama.”

Seonghwa found himself at a loss.

Ever since MAMA there had been tension between Yeosang and Wooyoung as soon as they entered little space together. Usually the best friends, they now were often found to be fighting because of the animal-toys.

It was obvious that they both took some frustration from their adult lives with them while regressing.

Wooyoung had been devasted, that he was so only one who had not been able to meet the BTS-members. His little-self had always been just as enamoured with their sunbaenims as the grown-up Wooyoung. As soon as he had understood, where the toys came from, he had wanted to play with them too.

But to Ateez astonishment, Yeosang, who normally shared everything with his `Youngie` with joy, claimed, that he had been told to look after the toys and could not let them out of his sight because of that.

On top of that, Yeosang vocalized another worry only when regressed.

“You chose Sani as your new best friend and only play with him, when he is here” Yeosang confirmed his caretakers thoughts in that second “So I want a new best friend too.”

Seonghwas heart constricted, when he detected the insecurity in Yeosangs words and simultaneously saw Wooyoungs eyes fill with tears.

“Prince” he tried to pacify Yeosang “Our Wooyoungie has a lot of love in his heart and you are still very very special to him, even if he is also friends with San. “

But the words did not reach Yeosang. “Sangie will go wait for Chimmy in the living room with Mingi.”

With that he strode out of the bathroom determinedly.

Seonghwa had to suppress a smile. As mad as Yeosang was with Wooyoung, he still cared enough for his family to know, that it had been unfair to call Mingi `too little` and leave him alone. Mingi usually regressed to the head-space of a three year old and the five-year-old-line of course thought, that they were far more advanced.

Wooyoungs little sniffle got Seonghwa out of his musings.

“Oh no, Honey” he cooed.

“Is Sangie not my friend anymore?” Wooyoungs asked in an usual tiny voice.

“Of course he is, Honey” the caretaker reassured “But sometimes even best friends fight a little. That does not mean they don´t love each other anymore. It is just very important to be honest and try to understand, why your friend is sad.”

Wooyoung let himself be lifted out of the bathtub and rubbed down without complain. Thoughtfully he asked “Like you and Papa, when he comes home too late?”

Seonghwa winced “Yeah. Exactly…”

Wooyoung looked up at him with earnest eyes and said “I love Sangie sooo much. But I love Sani too and Mingi and Papa and Mama. And I am sorry, that I want to play with Jiminie too, but I don´t understand, why Sangie is so mad.”

And as an afterthought he added “And I am very sorry for panting Mama green.”

Seonghwa levelled his Little with a questioning look, while puling a new shirt over his head. “Thanks, Honey. But you are not sorry for painting our phones green?”

Wooyoung scrutinized the cleaned phone next to the sink with disgust an declared “Papa paints his clothes prettily, so Wooyoung should be allowed to do the same with phones.”

Seonghwa happily decided to leave that talk to Hongjoong, because their Littles creative choices were obviously his fault.

The caretaker had just managed to put on Wooyoungs socks, when the doorbell rang.

“Oh my god. Here we go” he tried to calm himself, earning a confused look from his Little.

Seonghwa hoped that the presence of Jimin-sunbaenim would be the key to dissolving the fight between his babies.

Mingi and Yeosang stood impatiently in front of the door holding hands. They knew, they were not allowed to answer the bell while in their headspace.

Seonghwa glanced one last time around their mediocre flat before opening up.

He was met with a stressed looking Jin and an excited Jimin-sunbaenim.

The BTS´ Little looked up at him with crinkled eyes and clapped his hands happily. “Sangies pretty Mama” he exclaimed, before bowing low “Hello!”

Seonghwa bowed back frantically. It still felt weird to treat his sunbaenim as kid, because he was engraved as an elder in his mind.

“Jin-sunbaenim, Jimin-sun…Jimina” he managed to great their guests “Please come in.”

“I will never be able to repay you” Jin said, while ushering Jimin into the flat.

As soon as BTS` Little caught sight of Yeosang he squealed and rushed forward to envelop him in a hug.

Sangie was just as happy about the reunion and started to hop around with his new friend. Wooyoung was standing to the side, watching them with a guarded expression on his face.

Mingi on the other hand observed Yeosangs reaction and then decided to also great their guest.

That was, how Jin suddenly found himself enveloped in the hug of a very tall Little.

“Me Minki!” the Little declared.

“Mingi” Seonghwa tried to pry his baby away scandalized “What are you doing? That is not the way to great your sunbaenim.”

But Jin just ruffled Mingis red hair with a laugh “You are a sweetheart, aren´t you?”

Seonghwas was blushing “I am sorry, Sunbaenim. He never met anyone outside the family while in head-space.”

“Oh, do not worry. I like cuddles a lot more than bows” Jin assured his dongsaeng, before turning to look at the last occupant of the room.

“And who are you, darling?” he knelt down to greet Wooyoung.

The younger boy was still a little shaken from the fight with his best friend and now felt even more unhinged by the appearance of his favourite artists.

Wooyoungs eyes started to flicker and he wrung his hands desperately. It was, as if someone was repeatably dunking him under water. He was absolutely aware that he was Little in one second and then again felt like he forgot something important the next. Wooyoung did not want to come out of little-space, but the situation triggered a panic in him, that seemed to force his adult self out.

As soon as his breathing started to quicken, Jin and Seonghwa turned on full-caregiver-mode.

“Honey, what is wrong?” Ateez´ eldest asked confused.

Jin, who had a few more years of experience under his belt, watched Wooyoungs eyes dart around and came to a conclusion. “Sweety, are you feeling a little big?” he asked gently “But you don´t want to?”

Wooyoungs gaze fixed on Jin´s face and he nodded with teary eyes.

“Oh Baby” Jin cooed “You don´t have to be big for us. Look, there is your Mama. Why don´t you just cuddle with him? Everybody else is Little, too. And Jiminie was looking forward so much to meet Sangies dongsaengs.”

Seonghwa was really grateful for Jin´s help, because he had never encountered a similar experience with is Littles. Gladly he excepted Wooyoung into his arms and started rocking his baby gently.

Yeosang and Jimin had stopped their greeting-ceremony to stare at the others. As frustrated as Yeosang was with his best friend, it still hurt to see him suffer. Furthermore he felt guilt creeping up on him.

Tugging Jimin along he made his way over to his Mama and brother to join in the hug.

“No be sad, Youngie!” he patted Wooyoungs hair “We can both play with Chimmy.”

Jimin nodded “I really wanted to meet Sangies brothers and make lots of lots of friends. I even brought presents, so we can all play together.”

The way the older boys treated Wooyoung helped him to gradually settle down into his mindset again. And he really could not deny himself to be close to Jimin, while in the same head-space.

For a moment he closed his eyes, squeezed his Mama tighter and took a whiff of his calming scent. Then Youngie was back again and turned around with big eyes. “Chimmy got us presents?”

Jimin grinned widely, always eager to meet other Littles.

He turned to Jin and asked politely “Appa, can I please give Mingi and Youngie their presents?”

Jin smiled indulgently and pulled two small wrapped bundles from his bag.

A little shy, because he was not sure, that Sangies brothers would like the toys too, Jimin gave one present to Mingi and one to Wooyoung.

They instantly teared into the wrapping and each found a Schleich-animal of their own. Mingi got a cool looking Dino-statue and Wooyoung was graced with a wolf-pup. Both boys were ecstatic.

“Look Sangie” Wooyoung held up his gift “Now, I don´t have to play with yours anymore, but we can do the biggest game all together.”

Turning around to Jimin, Wooyoung started blushing and hopping from one foot to the other. Finally he was able to pull all his courage together, enveloped Jimin in a hug and screamed in typical Wooyoung-fashion “THANK YOU!”

Seonghwa massaged his temples while admonishing his Little routinely “Indoor voice, Honey”. Actually he was for once happy to see Wooyoungs outgoing persona again.

Next to him Jin stood up “This is too sweet. But I really have to get going. Thank you again, Seonghwa-ssi. One of my dongsaengs will get Jimin as soon as they are free.”

Seonghwa waved his sunbaenims worries away “Please, just Seonghwa, sunbaenim. And there is really no hurry…”

He was interrupted by Jimin and -surprisingly- Mingi both running over to clutch at Jins arms.

“Are you leaving, Appa?”

Earlier Jimin had been too excited about his playdate to care about this part of the babysitting, but now the idea of being without his caretakers for the first time seemed daunting.

Jin patted Jimins hair lovingly “Me or one of your Hyungs will be back to get you in no time. I promise, Angel. You will not even recognize how the time goes by while playing with your new friends.”

Jimin looked back at Yeosang and Wooyoung unsurely, before letting go of Jin´s pants.

Bravely he muttered “Oki. Will miss you Appa.”

Jin nearly melted on the spot. “Appa will mis you too” he smiled and kissed Jimins forehead “If anything is the matter, Seonghwa will call me for you.”

Instantly Ateez´ caregiver took Jimins small hand and promised him, everything would be fine.

“I love you, Angel” Jin made his goodbye.

But he still was not able to move, because a certain red-haired Little was holding his hand in a tight grip.

“What can I do for you, Sweetheart?” Jin asked with an amused smile.

Mingi scrutinized him, before demanding in an earnest voice “Will you visit Minki again?”

“I would like to do that” Jin promised him.

“Good!” Mingi let go of Jins arm, declaring “Because we will marry! Minki needs the prettiest bride.”

Seonghwa was not even able to come up with any scolding words this time and Jin tried to hide his laughter with a cough.

“If you say so my handsome prince” Jin bowed with flourish, before winking at Seonghwa and backing out of the flat.

Seconds after the door fell shut, Wooyoung started tugging Jimin and Yeosang to the living room, shouting “Let´s build a farm for our animals.”

Mingi chased them with his Dino-toy making roaring noises.

Slowly Seonghwa followed the giggling group, sending a short prayer up to the sky begging for the remaining bit of his sanity to survive the day.

Surprisingly the next hours went by smoothly.

The Littles had a blast building the animal-farm and playing with their new toys.

Seonghwa even believed that the animosity between Yeosang and Wooyoung had cleared away for now – at least in Little-space. Wooyoung was clearly in love with Jimin, judging by the stars in his eyes, every time he looked at the BTS member. This shy side was an interesting break from the normal overly self-confident Wooyoung. Exactly because of this star-struck awkwardness, Wooyoung turned to Yeosang a lot for guidance.

When Jimin proposed building an outdoor area with a lake and paddocks, Wooyoung started fidgeting in his seat. A minute long he just stared at BTS´ singer, before turning to Yeosang and whispered “I have a blue blankie. We could use I for water? Good idea or bad? Will Chimmy like it?”

Yeosang looked at his friend confused and gestured to Jimin “You can just ask.”

“Noo, Sangie” he pleaded “Sangie ask please. Youngie too scared. You said, he is your new best friend. I don´t want him to hate me, because than you will hat me too.. and and then…”  
Wooyoung threw his hands in the air, not able to communicate, how Yeosang despising him would be the end of the world. 

His friend of 5 years gaped at him, then he suddenly dropped the block he was holding to squish Wooyoungs cheeks between his hands in an attempt to make the other boy look at him.   
“Me was a bad boy” he admitted, throwing a quick gaze towards the kitchen, where their Mama was preparing lunch. “Sangie lied!” he confessed, making Wooyoung gasp, “Sangie likes Chimmy a lot, but I don´t know him that long and Youngi, we have been together forever and forever. You are more than my best friend! I was just mad, because I thought you like San more than me now.”  
Now it was Wooyoungs turn to squash Yeosangs cheeks between his hands – making them both look ridiculous.   
“That is not true” Wooyoung tried to explain “It is like Mama and Papa always say, that their heart is so big that they can love us all. And then it is like… like I love San a lot, but I love you longer, so it is different.”  
Despite the cryptic explanation, Yeosang seemed to understand him without problems and gifted Wooyoung with a happy smile.  
“You should get the blue blanket” was the closure of the whole argument “Jimin will love the idea.”

Jimin did not seem to pick up any of that. He was far too busy processing all the new sensations. The BTS-singer gifted all three boys with the same amount of attention, curious about everyone and everything.

When it was time for a little relaxation after lunch, he even cuddled up to Seonghwa to look at a picture-book together.

Mingi was the only one, who was put down for a nap. Which he conceded to only after having been allowed to take his Dino with him to bed.

The older Littles were quietly working on a big picture together, when Mingi shuffled back into the living room after a few hours fully dressed.

Seonghwa looked up from his phone and was met with a relaxed smile.

“Are you out of head-space?” he asked his dongsaeng.

Mingi threw himself on the coach next to his Hyung and wrapped a long arm around his shoulder.

“Yeah. Just as I planned to be. I told you, I wanted to get a few hours of studio-time in this evening.”

Seonghwa patted his arm “I am happy, your transitions works so smoothly now. You are doing great.”

Mingi pulled the oldest Ateez member closer and whispered with an earnest tone “It is all thanks to you, Hyung. Really. Thank you for this morning. I feel so refreshed. You don´t know how much you are doing for us.”

Seonghwa felt his ears heating up and his heart fluttering warmly.

To chase away his embarrassment he turned around to look at Mingi and smirked teasingly “And my little pumpkin, do you remember asking Jin-sunbaenim to marry you? Or demanding… I think you skipped the proposal.”

Mingi whined loudly, covering his face with both hands “Hyung, please never ever let me meet Jin-sunbaenim again… I will drop dead on the spot.”

Seonghwas evil cackle followed him out the door.

In that light, the day had been perfect… until the rest of Ateez made their way home.


	2. Perfect Family

Seonghwa could hear San´s complaining voice before the remaining members made it through the door.

“We have a guest, my little devil, so you have to stop your tantrum this instant” Hongjoong was saying while stepping into the flat.

“But I wanted to stay and train with Mingi-Hyung!”

The oldest Ateez member was taking one last longing look at the peacefully playing Littles in front of him, before he pulled himself together to greet the new arrivals. He stood up when Yunho arrived in the living room.

“Everything ok?” Seonghwa asked his dongsaeng wearily.

Yunho gave him a reassuring smile “Sani made a stress-slip in the car. We told him to go home earlier, but he was determined to perfect the last move.”

Seonghwa sighed “Every Korean tradition-book may tell you that pushing yourself to exhaustion is the right way to go, but nobody ever considered, who had to deal with the consequences of those soul-destroying attitudes… Me!”

As soon as he saw Yunhos conscience-stricken gaze, the caretaker felt bad about saying something that remotely sounded, like he did not love caring for the boys when they slipped because of the stress they put on themselves.

But before he could correct his sentence, San came stomping into the living room.

“Mama” San complained “Papa is stupid.”

“Choi San” Seonghwa hissed “That is no way to talk about your Papa. You will apologize right now.”

But San was very much in the mood for a full blown tantrum.

“NO!” he wailed and started stomping in the direction of the bedrooms. Seonghwa made to follow him when his Little suddenly stopped, having caught sight of Jimin.

“What is that evil idiot doing in Sanis home?!” he shrieked.

Luckily Jimin was too distracted by the arrival of Yunho to hear San - If little Jimin had one similarity with his big self it was his love for tall man…

Seonghwa was so astonished by the way San acted, he needed a moment to gather himself while his Little made a run for it.

Hongjoong stepped up to him looking exhausted. “Do you want me to handle it?” he offered.

The oldest Ateez-member stroked a gentle hand down his leaders arm and declined.

“Rest a little, Joona” he demanded before following his bratty Little.

Jongho was the last person to step into the living room.

“So Mingi-Hyung did not lie” he stared at Jimin blankly “Jimin-sunbaenim is really here.”

Hongjoong shrugged and yawned. “Do you want to start regressing now, Jongho? I could draw you a bath or…”

But Jongho let his gaze drop to the floor and answered quietly “No no… I think, I will just shower and go to bed.”

Hongjoong watched his retreating back with a frown but was kept from inquiring further by Wooyoungs loud squeal of “Papa is home”.

Soon he was dragged to the living room table by an excited Little and shown the marvellous art the three boys created.

“Look” Yeosang explained “It is Mingis and Jin-ssi´s wedding … and all the family is there. Sanni, Jonghi, V-ssi…”

Hongjoong wasn´t listening anymore because he had been stuck since the part of `Mingis and Jins wedding´.

“Very pretty, babies” he praised automatically, but totally confused.

“Good evening, Hoongjoong-ssi” Jimin had conquered Yunhos strong thighs and was bowing to his friends Papa from his new throne like his Appa had taught him “Thank you for letting me stay in your home.”

“Aigoo” Hongjoong smiled at his sunbaenim “You are such a polite boy. We are happy to have you.”

Jimin smiled proudly and Hongjoong had to say, that he personally did not have a problem with separating this little angel from the sexy worldwide superstar.

Jimin had turned around to stare at Yunho again.

“Are you a teddy?” he asked innocently, while slinging his arms around Yunhos neck and squishing him tightly. Yunho chuckled endeared “Most people call me a puppy. But if you want a Teddy, I can be that too.”

Jimin giggled and threw his full weight on the younger boy. “A puppy-teddy!” He yipped happily.

Hongjoong was torn away from that unusual scene by Wooyoung tugging at his sleeve. “Is Sanni home too?” The Little asked.

“Yeah” The leader answered cautiously “But he was acting up and your Mama is talking to him right now.”

Wooyoung stood up determinedly “I will help Mama make Sanni less upset.”

Hongjoong stopped his protest in the last second. Wooyoungs presence could really help to calm San down. And he himself still had to talk to his youngest…

Wooyoung turned around to Yeosang and held out a hand to his friend. “Sangie help Wooyoung?” he asked hopefully. He did not want to make Yeosang feel left behind because of San again.

Enthusiastically Yeosang jumped up and they left hand in hand.

Hongjoong also made to leave, but not before warning Yunho “Look out for Jimin-sunbaenim. If one hair on that head is missing at the end of the day, we will probably all loose our citizenships.”

“Aye Aye captain” Yunho saluted jokingly, while tickling his new little friend, who was shrieking with joy.

Seonghwa had surprisingly found San, not in his room, but in Wooyoung and Yeosangs.

Shocked he had taken in how is lovely sunny baby had ripped a tiny poster of Jimin, that Wooyoung kept on his wall, in two. When the caretaker had managed to make his way over to the Little and take his hands in a tight hold, it had been too late.

A little more rough than he normally handled his boys, he turned San to face him and started speaking in a very strict tone.

“Whatever you think you are doing, I want you to snap out of it right now, San. I now, that sometimes it can get hard to control our emotions, when too much is piling up. Then it might be ok to be grumpy for a little while until you can progress those feelings in a healthy way. But I will not tolerate you hurting your family and lashing out at an innocent. Your Papa does a lot to make you happy – calling him `stupid` is very offending and you know that it is also not true at all. There is absolutely no excuse for destroying your brothers possessions and you must know, how sad Wooyoungie will be because of that. And lastly: How dare you disrespect and insult our sunbaenim, who came to our home as a guest? I am really disappointed in you, San. And don´t believe for one second, this won´t have consequences.”

As soon as his Mama started speaking, tears gathered in San´s eyes. He was still angry, but his Mama had never spoken to him in such a way and it made him feel terrible. He did not want to be a disappointment!

“But it is all Jimins fault” the Little tried to reason.

“It is Jimin-sunbaenim for you” Seonghwa cut in sharply “And whatever are you talking about? Jimin never did anything to you, in either headspace.”

“You don´t understand” San wailed “Because of him everything is horrible with Wooyoung and Yeosang. Woowoo loves Yeosangie so much, but Sangie is always only talking about Jimin….sunbaenim since MAMA. And he does not let Wooyoungie play with the stupid…”

“Language!”

“… toys from Jimin-sunbaenim. And because Youngie likes Jimin-sunbaenim also so much, he gets angry at Sangie. And when I try to make them friends again, Sangie gets mad at me too and then they both cry and I hate to see them cry and I don´t know what to do… And it is all Jimin-sunbaenims fault.”

Seonghwa blinked at his sobbing Little for a second, trying to process his logic.

“Oh, Kitten” he shied and sat down on the floor to pull San in his arms.

San hugged him back desperately and sobbed even louder at hearing his favourite nickname for the first time this evening.

Seonghwa swayed him from side to side “My sweet boy. You can´t always try to solve the problems on your own and make everyone happy. Especially when it is a very grown up problem – solely between your two brothers.”

The caregiver stared at the ripped Jimin-poster guiltily. He should have taken care of the Yeosang/Wooyoung situation much sooner, but he had thought the boys needed to just figure it out as their adult-selves.

“Sanni?” came an unsure voice from the door.

Wooyoung and Yeosang stood just inside the room, still holding hands.

Seeing Wooyoung made San bawl even louder. Between hiccups he got out “I am sorry, Youngie, I am bad boy, I am a disappointment. I … your poster…”

Wooyoung followed Sans outstretched arm and caught side of the ripped Jimin-poster.

“Oh” he said regretful “That was my favourite. Did Sanni fall and rip it?”

Seonghwa winced at Wooyoungs good-natured assumption.

Yeosang, always the perceptive one, leant towards Wooyoung and explained “I think Sanni was angry and ripped it off.”

At that Wooyoung seemed to be totally confused. “But why?” he asked more bewildered than sad.

Seonghwa butted in to explain “I think your brother saw how you two were fighting and concluded it was Jimins fault.”

Yeosang tucked Wooyoung with him until they stood next to San.

“Was Sanni sad too?” the oldest Little questioned carefully.

San looked up from Seonghwas shoulder with red rimmed eyes. “You fought because of the toys and you were both so mad. I only wanted you to be happy again.”

“Uhh” Wooyoung patted San´s hair in an imitation of their caretakers gestures “San does not have to be sad again. Sangie and me made up and we can play altogether again now. But Sanni is not allowed to be mean towards Chimmy. Chimmy is really nice.”

San stared at the floor and said in a tiny voice “I am sorry. I will make it up to you.”

Suddenly San seemed to have an idea “I can take a picture of you and Jimin-sunbaenim. Then big San will pay for the photo to be make into a big poster for your room!”

Wooyoungs eyes lit up “Super super idea!”

“We can have a model-shooting with Chim right now. I will be the makeup-artist” Yeosang got excited.

“Not so fast” Seonghwa tried to calm their excitement “I am very happy, that you made up and that San had such a good idea to atone for his mistake, but you are still not of the hook, Kitten.”

All three boys looked at Seonghwa frightened, awaiting the verdict of San´s punishment.

The caregiver had to gather all his strength, but he knew Hongjoong would chew him out later, if he just let San´s behaviour go unpunished.

He took a deep breath and said “You will be in a timeout for the next 20 minutes, San. And you will go to bed directly after dinner.”

Yeosang gasped shocked. 20 minutes was as long as a ´Dragon- The rescue riders`- episode. It was an eternity.

But San nodded dutifully “I will not be a disappointment, Mama.”

Instantly Seonghwa interjected, pulling his misbehaving Little close “Never say something like that, Kitten. You will never be a disappointment. When one of your actions was made out of poor judgment, we might be disappointed because of that, but it is not a character-trait associated with you, ok? I am sorry, if I made you think that. You see, I am disappointing a lot of times too.”

All three Littles stared at their caregiver for a second, before starting to scream in protest “Mama is the best. You give the best cuddles. And the best sandwiches. And nuggest. And lullaby.”

Endeared Seonghwa laughed, but shooed Wooyoung and Yeosang out of the room with a “Ask Jiminie if he wants to play model for you and prepare the set with Yunho, ok?”

When he made to gently direct San in the direction of the corner, the Little asked demurely “Mama, am I allowed to say sorry to Papa before timeout?”

While allowing the Little to do as asked, Seonghwa knew that he would get San out of the corner after 5 minutes rather than 20.

`Papa` had meanwhile followed Jongho in the direction of the bathroom. The maknaes easy dismissal of regressing rubbed Hongjoong the wrong way. Jongho had been so eager to get back to the flat this afternoon to be little.

He managed to catch their youngest, toothbrush in hand.

“Want to tell me what is wrong?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Jongho tried ignoring him for a moment, while rinsing out his mouth. He knew, lying would only make their leader breath down his neck for the rest of the evening.

Considering is options the main-vocalist came to the conclusion, that telling the truth was the only thing that could grant him peace.

“I cannot regress, with Jimin-sunbaenim in the flat and someone from BTS arriving in a few hours” he stated calmly.

Hongjoong took a step towards him, brow furrowed “They would never judge you. They have their own Little… Honestly, I don´t really get, what you are afraid of with them?”

“I am not afraid!” Jongho dodged Hongjoongs outstretched hand and sat down on the side of the bathtub.

Sighing he looked up at his Hyung “It is not the same as Yeosang-Hyung and the others. You know how I get. I am not just little. I am little little.”

Hongjoong smiled at him dreamily “Yea. Your Baby-space is absolutely wonderful. Seonghwa and I are so happy, every time we get to see you like that.”

Jongho felt heat creeping up his neck at the compliment. He did not earn for regression often. He actually enjoyed being a Hyung to his seniors more most of the time.

But in the few incidents Jongho wanted to let go and be little, he did it only for a few hours before bedtime to fall asleep comfortably. He always fell into a headspace where he could not control his speech or body-movements anymore.

“I am embarrassing, Hyung” he whined up at Hongjoong.

The leader sat down next to him, but respected the youngers unwillingness to be touched.

“I wish you could see yourself” Hongjoong ignored his comment “You always look up at us with so much love and Hwa is so incredibly grateful when he finally gets to cuddle you. And besides that, Jongho, you really don´t do anything to tell the truth. Sometimes you mumble, but you are very far from embarrassing. Hell, Mingi apparently asked Jin-sunbaenim today to marry him. Don´t see how laying around, being cute could top that.”

Jongho could not hold back a laugh at that and instantly felt lighter.

But Hongjoong wasn´t finished “We control the times of your drops, so it will only happen shortly before you slip into sleep, so you know you don´t need to worry about losing control of your bowel-movements…”  
Jongho winced at that.

“… If you really don´t want to let them see you, I can stay with you in your room. Or I call BTS-sunbaenim right now and tell them to get Jimin. You are our priority, Jongho. Always! I will not let you deny yourself, because of some random senior…”

“…BTS-sunbaenim is hardly a random senior” Jongho interrupted, but a warm feeling was creeping up his spine at his Hyungs loving words.

Hongjoong shrugged “They are just random people compared to our own maknae.”

The rapper levelled Jongho with a gaze that made him feel like he wanted to gaze into his soul. “And one last thing” Hongjoong said “You say, you are not afraid of regressing. I don´t believe you…”

When Jongho tried to interrupt, the leader put up a hand and continued “I am far to chicken to ever give up control like that. It requires a lot of strength to know what you want and to take it, even if other people could judge you for your need. I am so proud of you and your brothers for managing that. So please, don´t make light of it. I want you to decide, what is really right for you at this moment.”

Jongho groaned “Okay, okay. Where do they give those wisdom-speech-courses, Hyung?”

Hongjoong laughed lightly “I think it is just a caregiver-gene.”

“Mama does not do them” Jongho protested, and blushed when he heard his own slip-up. It showed him how much he really wanted to regress.

“Ok” he stood up “I will draw myself a bath, relax for half an hour and then get one of you. Just promise me, that you will get me out of it, if BTS-sunbaenim react negative to the whole baby-space-thing.”

Hongjoong growled a little “BTS-sunbaenim will be out of here forever, if they dare to look at you wrongly!”

One hour later found all Ateez-members, minus Mingi, in the living room.

Seonghwa was in heaven while holding his regressed youngest close, who snuggled into his arms contently.

The rest of the group was far less relaxed.

Hongjoong had been gifted with the task of photographer, while San shouted directions standing on the coffee-table. Yeosang stood to the side, holding a makeup-brush and ordered Yunho to stop moving his head, because his hair would get messed up again.

The poor Yunho was currently crouching on the floor on all fours, while Wooyoung and Jimin scrambled onto his back to make a cool pyramid for their next photoshoot.

In that moment the bell rung again.

Struggling Seonghwa heaved Jongho up on his hip and made his way over to the door. 

The oldest himself got just as much relaxation out of being a caretaker as his Littles benefited from their headspace. Therefore he was in less of a frenzy than in the morning, when he found Jungkook and Taehyung-sunbaenim waiting to be let in.

He bowed to them as much as it was possible with a protesting Jongho in his arms.

Jungkook just smiled brightly at him and put down the mass of bags he carried.

“Seonghwa!” he greeted, “How wonderful to see you. We sincerely hope, Jimin did not give you too much trouble.”

“Please, come in” Seonghwa stepped aside. “Jimina was an absolute angel” he promised with a smile.

At that moment Jongho caught side of his bias. “Da” he pointed at Jungkook and his whole face scrunched up in an adorable smile.

“Aigoo” Jungkook grinned back at the Little in his onesie “You are soo sweet.”

“Ah ah” Jongho nodded back.

“He can´t really formulate words in head-space” Seonghwa explained.

Taehyung waved at Jongho from over Jungkooks shoulder “I did not know that one of yours regressed to baby-space. That is so cool.”

“Can I hold him?” Jungkook asked hopefully.

“Umm” Seonghwa looked at his youngest unsurely, but Jongho took the decision from him, when he stretched his hands out for BTS´ main-vocal and tilted forward until he nearly slipped from his caretakers arms.

“Kookie!” Jongho laughed happily.

Delighted Jungkook pulled him up in his arms – much more easily than Seonghwa thanks to his muscles. “Oh my god” the golden maknae smiled down at Jongho “You remembered my name in headspace!”

With that the two maknaes started an incomprehensible dialogue.

“Hey!” Taehyung squawked at Jungkook “Muscle-pig, do I have to carry all of the containers on my own now?”

“Oh, sorry sunbaenim” instantly Seonghwa moved to take the bags because Jungkook had only eyes for Jongho.

A delicious smell penetrated the air.

“Jin-Hyung told us to get you all dinner” Taehyung explained, carrying in his own load of boxes “I hope we chose the right food for everyone.”

Seonghwa took one look at the emblem on the bags and felt his heart beat faster in anticipation. Ateez went to that fancy restaurant one time as a special treat to celebrate their MAMA-win. It was definitely to expensive for them otherwise.

“This is very generous, sunbaenim” Seonghwa said, while setting the table.

“Ah nonsense. It is the least we could do” Taehyung answered in his deep voice, smiling warmly at the younger boy. Seonghwa felt himself blushing under the gaze of his handsome senior.

The beeping of his phone saved him from his embarrassment. It was a message from Jin.

_Did my dongsaengs arrive to relieve you of Jimin? I hope he behaved well for you._

_I told them to order 16 dishes – if there are less, tell me immediately. They will get house arrest!_

_I am sorry, I can´t be there to pick Jimin up in person and thank you again for your help._

_BTS owes you a favour!_

Seonghwa secretly counted the boxes and had to suppress a grin, when he only found 14… But a few distinctive crumbles on Taehyung-sunbaenims coat. Of course he did not mentioned that in his answering message – Ateez could probably live of the remaining amount of food for a week.

Yunho had been content to be used as photo-prop until suddenly both Littles on his back jumped up, screaming “TAE-Hyung”, making him loose his balance. Laying flat on his back, he was contemplating his life choices until a very famous face made its way in his visual field. Why was he always laying on the floor, when he met BTS-members?

Jungkook grinned down at him easily and stretched out the hand that was not holding Jongho.

“Jimin alone can be quite a handful” the BTS-maknae helped Yunho up “I would be out on the floor too, if I had to care for more than one of them.”

… _Oh, had Yunho said that aloud?_

But Jungkook was already blubbering nonsense at Jongho again, who watched his senior quite unimpressed before vehemently pointing towards the kitchen, wherefrom the smell of food was wafting out towards them.

Jimin had decided that Taehyung should be treated as a maypole and was currently dancing circles around him with San, Yeosang and Wooyoung. “THOSE ARE MY NEW FRIENDS” , Jimin excitedly screamed at his soulmate “And Mingi was here too. SO MANY FRIENDS!”

San and Wooyoung, loud as ever, took that as an invitation to chant “Friends Friends Friends” at the top of their lungs. San had seemingly forgotten all about his animosity towards Jimin.

Jongho unhappily turned his head away from the chaos and started making destressed little noises.

Instantly Hongjoong rushed towards him.

“Oh no little Dove” he soothingly patted his maknaes hair “Your brothers are so loud again. I know, you don´t like that, mhm?”

“Ouchi Papa” Jongho complained and held a hand to his ear.

“Could we move to the kitchen, sunbaenim?” Ateez´ leader tried to give directions to Jungkook without seeming rude. Simultaneously he motioned Yunho to calm their little rascals.

Half an hour later found the `adults` and Jongho – still in Jungkooks lap – sitting around the kitchen table satisfied. The Littles had been dismissed to spent some last minutes with Jimin.

At first the Ateez-members thought they would not be able to take one bite of the food with the superstars sitting right in front of them, but between the chaos of feeding five Littles the atmosphere had soon lightened. Besides that, Jungkook was to engrossed in Jongho to be intimating and there was no one better than Taehyung to make people feel comfortable.

Jongho was sleepily staring up at Jungkook, when he suddenly started tapping his fingers to the singers lips. “What do you need, sweaty?” BTS´ maknae cooed at him.

Jongho scrunched his nose, grabbed Jungkooks lower lip and tugged firmly before his caregivers could stop him.

While Seonghwa and Hongjoong muttered apologies, Yunho just laughed. “Jongho-ah wants you to sing” he explained “One of us usually sings him to sleep – he loves that.”

Endeared Jungkook nuzzled Jonghos temple and asked playfully “What do you want to hear then?”

Of course the Little just stared expectantly at him. When Jungkook started crooning “My time” Jongho made a small satisfied sound. And when Taehyung melodically backed his dongsaeng up at the refrain, the Littles´ eyes began to drop.

Ateez could just sit there, frozen at the kitchen table, while half of BTS-vocal- line gave them a concert in their flat.

As soon as the song finished, Jongho got restless in Jungkooks arms. He turned his hand and stretched his hand out. “Mama?” the Little asked hopefully.

“It´s time for bed, isn´t it, little Dove?” Seonghwa smiled lovingly at his dongsaeng.

While the caretaker made his way around the table, Jongho demanded “Mama, sing, sing!”

Seonghwa stopped in his tracks, laughed awkwardly and fisted a hand in his hair. His eyes flickered to his seniors, before staring at the floor.

“Let´s get you to bed first” he evaded the request and bowed to the BTS-members.

“Thank you for your time and the food, sunbaenims” Seonghwa said, while taking Jongho from Jungkooks arms “I will bit you goodbye now to put this one to sleep.”

The BTS-boys gave their farewells kindly, but not without looking at the younger boy curiously.

They watched how Seonghwa made a hasty retreat to the living room to say goodbye to Jimin.

Seconds later a panicked “What are you doing?!” could be heard, that made the remaining caretakers jump to their feet.

Hongjoong came to a screeching halt next to Taehyung and his mouth dropped open in astonishment.

San and Jimin were kneeling in front of each other, while Yeosang directed their heads… into a KISS?!

Jimin pecked Sans lips innocently and then turned around to star at the group in the doorway, seemingly confused.

Wooyoung was kind enough to give a lecture to the elders. “They’re kissing” he educated them “Kissing is for people who like each other a lot. And when somebody was fighting, they should kiss to make up again.”

Before the adults could respond to that, Wooyoung tugged Yeosang towards himself and kissed him square on the mouth “Like this, you see?”

Hongjoong stood there spluttering.

Thankfully Taehyung sprung into action, when Jimin made to kiss Sangie next. In a flurry he picked his little friend up from the floor and pulled him away from the waiting lips.

“Hyung!” Jimin kicked his legs in protest “I need to say Goodbye to Sangie in a nice way.”

“Um, you know Jimina” Hongjoong had found his words again “The thought might be sweet. But usually kissing is a very intimate gesture. You only do it to someone you love.”

Yeosang insisted bewildered “But we all love each other. We are friends!”

“Yeah…” Jungkook scratched his head “It is a different kind of love. The one were you marry, if you get what I mean. It is not for Littles.”

Wooyoung nodded and said thoughtfully “I understand. It is not friend-love.”

“Exactly” Yunho high fived the Little relieved.

San smiled up at the caregivers and stated happily “So it is something Mingi would do to Jin-ssi.”

Seonghwa barely refrained from dropping Jongho.

Eleven O`clock found Yunho sandwiched on the couch between his Hyungs.

All three boys snuggled into the cushions exhaustedly.

They had managed to prevent further sexual encounters between their Littles.

Jimin had been coaxed out the door with promises of seeing his Daddy at home and a reunion with his little friend in the near future.

Hongjoong had managed to prevent a tantrum on Sans part, when his early bedtime was enforced, by putting him into bed next to Jongho and singing to both of them.

And Seonghwa had been already nearly asleep at the time, Yunho had carried Yeosang and Wooyoung into their room after their night-time-story.

“Why did you not sing, Hyung?” Yunho suddenly piped up.

Seonghwa tiredly turned his head towards the younger boy. “You know why, Yun-ah” he sighed “They are vocal-legends and I am…”

“…a great singer, Hyung?” Hongjoong butted in before Seonghwa could finish his sentence.

A thankful smile tugged on the eldest lips and he let his head fall onto Yunhos shoulder.

“I will get there” Seonghwa promised. But after a few more seconds of relaxed silence he spoke up again “And by the way, Yunho-baby, why did you not regress? You know, we love our little puppy. I don´t want you to think, that you have to hold back because of us.”

Yunho blushed and let himself sink further into the couch. “I will get there, Hyung” he fired Seonghwas words back, earning himself a half-hearted slap on the head.

“Ok” Seonghwa relented, too tired for psychological sessions “We have all the time in the world to get perfect.”

Hongjoong draped himself over his members legs and yawned “Perfect sounds nice, but I am quite happy where we are right now…”

When Mingi finally made his way home from the studio in a great mood – he had finally found the inspiration to finish some important lyrics – his Hyungs were tangled up on the couch, deeply asleep.

Gently he shook them awake and manoeuvred three sleepwalking zombies to their rooms.

A happy smile on his face, Mingi pulled his own covers up to his nose.

They might not be perfect… but they were pretty pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and as always I would love your feedback.  
> I am sorry, that the BTS` rapline is missing here – it would have been too much content, had I included them too. Hopefully in a next story, if you want one.  
> I tried to think of an individual nickname for every Little – did you catch them all?  
> Love <3


End file.
